


Solas says goodbye

by Farashe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farashe/pseuds/Farashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas visits his love in the Fade after Corypheus' defeat if only to say his last goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solas says goodbye

She knew she was dreaming. This was the grove Solas had taken her to after everything that happened at the Temple of Mythal. This was certainly not a place she would ever return while she was awake. The emotions she’d experienced here were too strong and all of them were tinged with pain.

“Vhenan.”

His soft voice came from behind her, but she didn’t turn. She knew if she saw him, she would want to throw herself into his arms. She had too much pride to allow that, but she didn’t wish to test that resolve.

She heard him give a soft sigh. “I wanted to say goodbye, vhenan.”

“Don’t call me that,” she returned harshly. There were tears streaming silently down her face now. Another reason to avoid looking at him.

“My apologies...Inquisitor.” The formality was even worse, like a punch to her gut.

“You keep apologizing, Solas.” Her voice broke on his name, but she swallowed and continued on. “But I don’t want your apologies. I wanted _you_ , but you’ve made that impossible.”

“You’re right, of course,” he said sadly. She didn’t hear him move but a few moments later he had come to stand in front of her. So she would not even get to hide her tears from him. He reached out a hand and began to brush the tears from her cheeks, but she jerked her head away from him. “I know I caused you pain and that I continue to do so, but I could not leave without saying goodbye. Yours is the brightest spirit I have ever encountered, and everything I felt, everything I feel for you is real.”

He grasped her chin gently but firmly with his hand and looked into her eyes. Ylleth felt herself drowning in that gaze again. His eyes held so much. The love she saw for herself in them was made all the more precious because of the deep mystery she could sense beyond it. That gaze held her more strongly than any vice, and she hated that he could still do this to her.

“I know you do not understand my reasons,” he continued. “I regret that I allowed myself to indulge my desire if only because it meant hurting you in the end, but I do not regret how I feel.”

“Please don’t leave me, Solas,” she whispered. “If you feel that way, I don’t understand why we can’t be together. I love you. So much.”

“I know.” He tilted his head slightly and moved closer, his lips hovering just above hers, but he did not kiss her; he left that choice to her.

Her senses were overwhelmed by him. The brush of his breath against her face, the scent of trees and grass and something more animal that was his. Her mind screamed at her to back away, to remember all the times he walked away, but her body and her heart didn’t want to listen.

She gave in. The kiss was just as passionate and wonderful as ever. The feel of Solas’ arms wrapped around her and her own hands clutching at his back was so wonderfully familiar and so eternally intoxicating. The taste of him as he slid his tongue past her lips was stronger than any wine. She wanted only to surrender to the sensations. And then it ended.

This time, however, Ylleth was the one that broke the kiss. She knew she couldn’t stand his rejection again so almost without conscious thought she took that action this time. She pulled free from his embrace and stepped back from him.

“Fen’Harel take you,” she whispered savagely.

He was looking at her sadly, but at the same time his mouth twitched in a bitter almost-smile. “I’m sure he will,” he murmured, almost inaudible. He straightened and looked straight into her eyes once more. “I know you don’t wish to hear it, but ar lath ma, vhenan. Dareth shiral.” And then he was gone, and Ylleth awoke alone with tears already in her eyes.

But at least he’d said goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> In my first playthrough, my inquisitor romanced Cullen, and at the end, they had this cute moment on her balcony. Well, with Solas, I wanted a last moment too so this is what my brain came up with. This romance kicked me in the gut even though I knew it was coming. Yikes.
> 
> Elvish bits:  
> vhenan=heart  
> ar lath ma vhenan=I love you, my heart  
> dareth shiral=safe journey (a common Dalish farewell)


End file.
